Va fi bine
by whitetiger91
Summary: Doamna Crouch nu are de gând să meargă la Azkaban, pentru că știe că totul va fi bine în cele din urmă. Evaluat T pur și simplu pentru a fi pe partea de siguranță.


_**A/N: This story may be a little off in Romanian with translations, but I wanted to test something out with it :) A better translation may be along shortly, and I have a feeling some of the words that should be 'she' are instead 'he'. For now, I hope you enjoy this version of 'It's Going to be Okay.'**_

* * *

 **Va fi bine**

"Va fi bine", spune ea, încercând să-și mențină vocea fermă. "Grăbește-te, du-te."

"Bine," spuse Bartemius, dar continuă să se agațe de mână. Numai atunci când un gardian își înghită gâtul, el se lasă să-și îndrepte hainele. "Păi, ai grijă ... fiule."

Ea este sigură că în ochii lui căprui sunt lacrimi, dar se întoarce, împingând fiul lor deghizat pe coridor.

Urmele lor ecou pe podea de piatră și ea își apasă fața împotriva barelor metalice reci pentru a prinde o privire finală a acestora. Nimeni nu lăsa o pleoapă în direcția în care Barty strigă în mod repetat: "Te iubesc!" El pare să fie pur și simplu o bătrână care o pândește pe fiul ei.

În curând aude zgomotul porților grele de oțel pe care le-a ajuns cu doar o oră înainte și a ieșit departe de baruri. Pe la ochi îi izbucnesc lacrimi proaspete, când își dă seama că au reușit să le facă prin ele. Sigur, nu va mai vedea niciuna din ele, dar fiul ei este în regulă acum.

* * *

"Va fi bine," șopte ea însăși, alunecând pe peretele umed.

Ea nu știe dacă motivul pentru care nu mai poate sta este că nu este obișnuită cu Potionul de Polyjuice sau dacă picioarele ei își dau drumul la boală. Încearcă să-i acopere din cauza frigului de inimă cu pătură gri în interiorul celulei, dar nu este decât o restură de material.

Este în regulă, totuși; aerul rece este de fapt util. Peste noapte, a reusit sa amortizeze durerea care a fost cursa prin corpul ei in ultimele luni. Este mai mult o pacoste plictisitoare acum, si ea stie ca in curand, chiar si acea pacoste se va opri. Frigul va accelera lucrurile.

"Mic dejun."

Ea nu acordă prea multă atenție pâinilor de pâine înfipte în celulă; apetitul ei a plecat cu mult înainte de a ajunge. În schimb, își închide ochii și se sprijină pe perete, gândindu-se la mâncarea minunată pe care fiul ei o putea mânca acum — ar fi fost sigur că Winky va pregăti toate favoritele sale înainte să ajungă. Se simte mulțumită știind că băieții ei vor fi bine îngrijiți.

* * *

"O să fie bine," vrea să le spună, dar vocea ei este răgușită.

Soldații săraci din celulele din apropiere nu o vor auzi, oricum, peste ei. Se întreabă dacă sunt de fapt nevinovați. Ar fi fost, de asemenea, înșelăciți la o vârstă fragedă, cum ar fi fost Barty? Au vrut cu adevărat să facă ceea ce au făcut?

Gândul îi aduce puțin confort și se concentrează pe podea. Există fisuri în piatra brută și, dacă ea scinde suficient, ele formează o conturură a unui elefant. Barty iubise mereu elefanții; acum, avea o speranță de a vedea unul real.

Urmează o altă boală și încearcă din nou să le spună că va fi bine.

* * *

"Va fi bine."

De data aceasta, nu știe dacă spune ea însăși sau celorlalți deținuți sau chiar deținuții de stricăciuni care alunecă în jurul ei. Creaturile o lăsaseră singură în primele zile, dar acum și ei se întrebaseră probabil de ce durează atât de mult. Bineînțeles, boala ei ar fi trebuit să-și ia deja capătul final?

Ea se apucă de pe pervazul ferestrei. Ea își face tot efortul să se ridice, dar vrea să vadă vederea din afară.

Undele gri sunt turbulente, dar e sigură că poartă mesaje de la soțul și fiul ei, spunându-i să fie puternică. De fapt, este sigură că poate auzi vocile lor despre vânt spunând: "Suntem bine".

* * *

"Va fi bine, mamă, să mergem acasă."

Când a văzut-o pentru prima dată pe Barty, ea crezuse că gardienii jucau un truc urât pe ea. Dar nu era un truc, iar acum fiul ei o luase acasă.

Fața lui zâmbește înapoi la ea, când ajunge să-l îmbrățișeze. Știa că vor vedea în cele din urmă că este nevinovat. Ea nu poate să aștepte să părăsească acest loc groaznic și să-și petreacă ultimele zile cu familia; de fapt, ea se simte deja mai sănătoasă.

Ea se îngroapă după cum spune Barty, "E în regulă, mamă, va fi bine."

* * *

 _"Zâmbind ca un nebun până la capăt," spune un gardian, încercând la condamnatul decedat să privească într-o baltă murdară._

 _"E în regulă, Crouch nu este problema noastră acum," răspunde un altul. Haide, să scăpăm de corp, ca să eliberăm această celulă._


End file.
